The present application relate to batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present inventions relate to lithium batteries (e.g., lithium-ion batteries, lithium-polymer batteries, etc.) and systems using such batteries.
It is known to provide batteries for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid vehicles have been produced which utilize a battery (e.g., a nickel-metal-hydride battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
It is generally known that lithium batteries perform differently than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain the enhanced power/performance of a lithium battery. For example, lithium batteries may provide greater specific power than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. However, the application of lithium battery technology may present design and engineering challenges beyond those typically presented in the application of conventional nickel-metal-hydride battery technology.
The design and management of a battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).